Love Square
by godlessgoddess
Summary: Risa likes Hayden, who likes Maryelle, who likes Connor, who is currently chosing between her and Risa. Where will this end up?
1. Chapter 1 The Graveyard

The girls inside crate 264 are holding on to the last bit of breath they have saved since take off, roughly 2 hours ago. Finally, they can feel the plane making its way down. Four unwanted unwind teenage girls, sat waiting for the rest of their life to begin. All the way through their various safe house stays, they had heard about their final meeting place...The Graveyard.

They heard someone unlatching the crate top, a sudden wave of extreme light and heat hit them like a ton of bricks. Maryelle, sat in the right front corner, her asthma was killing her,(literally). She pulled her long red hair away from her face, and rubbed her bright green eyes against her hands, she'd had her contacts in for 3 months, when she ran away. She was imaging the adult that was opening the crate. She, or he, would be faceless, and strict, like all of the others they had worked with. She was in the crate with 3 other girls that would refuse to stop talking the whole way there. One was a umber, that didn't define who she was, but she kept using that sitcom-old umber talk, that drove Maryelle insane. The other was a girl that wouldn't quit talking about her perfect older sister, who convinced her parents to sign the unwind slip. And the third was a 16 and 11 month year old girl, who insisted that Harvard Law School was begging her to come next fall, but then she got sent off to a harvest camp. Her name was the only one she remember. Her name was Lucia.

Lucia was particularly interesting because she was sent to Happy Jack Harvest Camp. Maryelle actually enjoyed hearing her story, of the day when the hot Akron AWAL walked down the red carpet, and clappers freed him. Lucia said that he was here. Maryelle became very happy to hear that.

The crate opened all the way to show a boys face. Not an adult, a kid. He looked about 16-17, and he was very handsome. "Up, out, and towards the front of the plane." he said quickly. But when he was about to look away, his eyes caught sight of Maryelle. They held each others gaze for about 30 seconds. He specifically helped her up out of the crate. Then walked away, muttering something about being stupid to himself. When he looked away, Maryelle couldn't help but smile, she looked towards the front of the plane, and the piles of kids hurrying for the door. She reluctantly followed, wishing she could stay and meet this boy.

**********************************

Connor Lassitor stood by his gold cart listening to his right hand man, Hayden, tell him all about this girl he met while unloading the newest plane.

"And she smiled. She is so cute. And nice. Well, I think, I didn't really hear her." Hayden rambled on and on.

All of the kids started to hush quiet, treating Connor with a great deal of respect for no particular reason, except he kept them from the Harvest Camps.

"Welcome to the Graveyard. My name is E. Robert..." Connor started before a group of boys in the back of the crowd started chanting "AKRON AWAL! AKRON AWAL! AKRON AWAL!"

Connor sighed. Hayden pulled out a megaphone and started giving the children "information" about Connor, the Akron AWAL. Connor let Hayden finish the introduction, while he stared at a beautiful girl, almost as beautiful as Risa. Her hair was long shiny red, and her eyes were a bright beautiful green. He looked forward to getting to know this girl during job assignments. In fact, this girl was going to be first in line.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hints

As Risa swiftly moved her hands along the keys of the piano for the new arrivals, she imagined Connor, who had just recently took charge of the graveyard. He was paying less attention to her now, and more attention to nothing. He always had his head in the clouds. During this time of neglect, she had began to think of Hayden.

Hayden was too much of a friend though. Risa couldn't keep her mind off them both. The new group began walking the long journey towards job assignments. Connor, was very oddly walking with them. He never tried to associate with newbies as soon as they first arrived. He had to get to know them during job assignments first. Odd way of meeting, but it was his way. Connor, walked with a girl with long beautiful auburn hair, and a super skinny figure. Risa was sure she had met this girl before...

***************************

"Ya, so you really are the Akron AWAL?" Maryelle questioned Connor. He had singled her out in the crowd, and began to talk to her. The boy from the plane was close by.

"Um, not something I'm too proud of, but yes, I am. But after I escaped Happy Jack with the help of some great friends, I wanted to come back and continue the Graveyard." Maryelle could tell that Connor hid a great deal of his past. He said the words friends very distinctively.

Connor was pulled away from Maryelle by the boy on the plane very swiftly. The crowd was moving like an ocean current, and Maryelle couldn't turn around and get him. She could hear "loud talking" from the boys. A wind of worry swept across her face. Maryelle was a StaHo girl, she wasn't any girl for the "Akron AWAL" to deal with. What was she thinking???

*****************************

"Thats my girl man!!!!" Hayden screamed at Connor.

"What? What on Ear... Oh my gosh Hayden...I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I mean, you didn't say what she looked like, and i don't want to bother anything, and I mean, she totally likes yo.." Connor began.

Hayden stuck his hand up to Connor's face. "Look, it's just a girl. And besides, you've got Risa, and she totally digs you man."

Connor looked up, he had Risa...who he had completely ignored. Hayden got back into the swift moving line yelling for Maryelle. Connor stood in the blistering heat. He had Risa. Risa, Risa, Risa, he needed to talk with her. He ran towards her plane, the music of her piano still filling his ears. She was still against the piano. Her legs trapped in her wheelchair, and her hands moving too quick to see her hit the same key twice. "Hey." Connor said. Her music stopped abruptly. "Hello Connor."


End file.
